El Mensaje Del Dragón
by LolaBrief
Summary: WHAT IF? En un futuro alterno, los androides no asesinaron al Dr Maki y éste continuó con sus inventos. Con Vegeta sobreviviente, Trunks deberá enfrentar la realidad que le ocultaron: la herencia de la Capsule Corp, la aparición de una guerrera idéntica a su madre y el eterno silencio de su padre... (UA/Cross Evangelion)
1. Prólogo

**EL MENSAJE DEL DRAGÓN**

**Prólogo**

Esta historia es una especie de Crossover/UA entre Dragon Ball Z y Neon Genesis Evangelion. Aquí los personajes de DBZ pasarán por situaciones similares a las que ocurren en el otro animé. El fic no se va a ajustar ni a uno ni a otro, es decir, no se va a tratar de una copia exacta de Evangelion. Primero, porque es imposible (son tramas y personajes muy diferentes) y segundo, no tendría nada de particular. Así que sean amables conmigo… :D

Contexto

Futuro de Mirai Trunks. Los androides atacaron pero no habían previamente asesinado a su creador, el Dr. Gero, por lo tanto éste continuó inventando nuevos.

Personajes

_Continúan:_

- Trunks, con 16 años.

- Gohan, con 25 años.

_Aparecen:_

- Vegeta, que no fue asesinado. Su personalidad es un poco distinta… pero porque estamos tratando con un contexto diferente. Ya iremos averiguando…

- Videl, que no fue mencionada en la historia original pero que aquí la agrego. Conoció a Gohan durante la pubertad y de mayores se casaron.

- Pan, al igual que Videl no figuró. Aquí tendrá 11 años. Sí, sus padres la tuvieron de muy pequeños… :P

- El Dr Brief y su esposa, no mencionados pero aquí serán nombrados.

_Desaparecen:_

- Bulma. ¡Por favor, no lloren los fans! No quise matarla pero tuve que hacerlo… :'( Murió asesinada por los androides. Pero no lo abandonen, YA VAN A VER QUE ELLA SE MANIFIESTA IGUAL… ;) No quiero adelantar porque arruino la sorpresa.

_Personaje propio:_

- Reo. Sería el personaje homólogo a Rei en Evangelion. Con 14 años, tiene el aspecto como el de la foto de cover del fic.

El resto de los detalles se irán descifrando a medida que avance el fic.

El nombre del FIC viene porque "Evangelio" significa "Mensaje de bien" y como una aparente mezcla entre los nombres de ambos animés sería "Dragongelion" entonces su traducción sería "Mensaje del Dragón".

Aclaraciones

- - Diálogo

" " Pensamiento

_Cursiva _Recuerdo

Pedido de ayuda

Acepto consejos sobre el/los género/s que corresponderían al fic puesto que no estoy segura de los que he elegido.

Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste!


	2. El Ataque Del Androide Mi Nuevo Hogar

Acá va el primero! :D

* * *

**El Ataque Del Androide. Mi Nuevo Hogar.**

Ciudad Púrpura parecía un pueblo abandonado. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que visitó el lugar. Las calles, los negocios, los hogares, las industrias, los bancos: todo estaba completamente vacío.

-Última noticia. Ha aparecido un nuevo androide en la ciudad. Por favor, le rogamos que se refugien en su sitio designado en la inmediatez. Esto no es un simulacro. Repetimos, esto no es un simulacro. Los mantendremos informados…- se escuchaba a través de la única radio que había quedado encendida.

Pudo ver en la esquina un poste con un cartel y corrió hasta allí. "Este es el lugar…" pensó, chequeó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y continuó buscando a su alrededor. "Que extraño… ¿por qué se está tardando?". Llevaba un pantalón gris, una playera naranja a rayas, un chaleco azulado y un bolso cruzado negro. Mantenía el cabello corto pues sus abuelos le decían que así un hombre debía tenerlo. Pero lo que más se destacaba de su aspecto eran sus ojos azules, esos que habían hecho suspirar a tantas muchachas… y muchachos también. De repente oyó una explosión tras sus espaldas. Se volteó velozmente para encontrarse con un auto envuelto en su totalidad por las llamas. Se preocupó al ver la escena pero tuvo que erguir su cabeza al sentir un ki en el cielo, justo encima de él. "Ese ki…". Lo vio descender rápidamente hasta tocar suelo. Era Gohan.

-Disculpa el retraso, Trunks. Ven, acompáñame…- dijo para luego retomar el vuelo.

El guerrero de cabello alilado lo siguió. Gohan obtuvo una gran velocidad y le costó un poco alcanzarlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se aproximó a él y lo observó con detenimiento. Vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros lustrosos. Bastante formal. Pero había algo diferente: le faltaba su brazo… Se sintió apenado y disimuladamente lo miró al rostro. Gohan volteó sus ojos también.

-Vaya, Trunks, ¡como has crecido!- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias…- le contestó. Por alguna razón su frase lo hizo sentirse bien.

-Estás pareciéndote mucho a tu padre-

La expresión en el rostro de Trunks se borró al instante al oír su comparación. Gohan también y frunció el ceño; se había dado cuenta que su comentario no había sido oportuno en lo absoluto.

-Debemos darnos prisa- agregó, y entonces aceleró.

…

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, el androide se encargaba de destruir autos, vidrieras de negocios o simplemente todo aquello que se topaba en su camino. No lo hacía por placer sino más bien para llamar la atención. Por suerte ya no se encontraban humanos a los que pudiera hacer daño; todos habían logrado refugiarse a tiempo. Era musculoso, tenía el torso grande como el de boxeador, piel pálida, cabello corto color azul marino y ojos en un tono amarillento. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y roja y un pantalón haciendo juego, por supuesto, con la insignia de la Patrulla Roja.

…

Recorrieron varios kilómetros y finalmente bajaron a un lugar bastante aislado, uno de los pocos sitios verdes que quedaban. Trunks no comprendía por qué Gohan lo había llevado hacia allí. Entonces el pelinegro sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un objeto: una cápsula. La accionó y la arrojó al suelo. De ella surgió una especie de cabina de color plata. Caminó hasta ésta y abrió la única puerta. El interior lucía como el de un ascensor.

-Entremos- dijo Gohan.

"¿Allí?" pensó Trunks, "Si no hay nada dentro…". No quiso parecer cobarde y sencillamente le obedeció. Una vez dentro pudo observar que, en definitiva, se trataba de un ascensor. Gohan tocó unos botones del teclado que Trunks no pudo ver puesto que lo tapaba el cuerpo del saiyan. Enseguida descendieron.

-Gohan…- lo llamó cabizbajo el adolescente.

-Sí, dime…-

-¿Sabes por qué mi padre pidió que viniera?-

Gohan quedó observándolo unos segundos.

-Trunks, tú sabes qué es lo que tu padre hace, ¿no es así?- preguntó.

-Pues… yo sé que mi madre, poco antes de fallecer, dejó en su testamento el mando de la Corporación Cápsula a mi padre… Sin embargo, la mente creativa y el trabajo intelectual siempre quedaron a cargo de mi abuelo…-

-Eso es cierto. Pero el trabajo de tu padre es duro también. Él se encarga de tomar todas las decisiones-

-Sí, pero hay dos cosas que no puedo comprender. Primero, ¿por qué siendo un guerrero por instinto aceptó hacer esto? Segundo, ¿por qué me llama ahora?, ¿acaso quiere que trabaje para él? No, no lo creo…-

-Eso… tendrás que averiguarlo…- le contestó sonriéndole.

Trunks lo miró confundido por aquella sonrisa.

La bajada se hizo larga hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Gohan abrió la puerta. Tras ella pudieron ver una especie de recepción. Las paredes y el piso eran de color blanco, de muebles había dos amplios sillones y una mesa ratona. Estaba decorada con algunos cuadros y jarrones pintados a mano. Sobre la pared delantera, el enorme logo de la Corporación Cápsula. Entendió el lugar estratégico donde se encontraba: en el nivel subterráneo no podría sufrir daños mayores.

-Es… es aquí…- dijo Trunks con sus azulados ojos abiertos de par en par- Por fin conozco la ubicación exacta de la empresa…-entró observando todo alrededor- Mi abuelo nunca quiso decírmelo…-

Ambos guerreros sabían que el negarle saber el lugar donde se encontraba la corporación no era una mala intención por parte del Dr. Brief sino una directiva que Vegeta le había dado bajo amenaza y que él obedecía simplemente porque el príncipe de los saiyajin le causaba terror. Esta era otra de las cuestiones que Trunks no podía comprender. En verdad, era A SU PADRE al que no podía comprender.

Atravesaron la recepción hasta llegar a otra puerta automática. Ésta se abrió y tras ella apareció una joven. Gohan se pasmó: su cabello se erizó y llevó sus brazos hacia arriba en un gesto de total sorpresa.

-Vi…Videl- dijo temeroso.

"¿Quién es?" pensó Trunks. Se trataba de una bella joven de cabello corto y negro, ojos azules, delgada. Llevaba un vestido color rojo bastante corto y un delantal blanco por encima. Estaba seria. Se acercó a centímetros del rostro de Gohan.

-¿Por qué te has demorado?- le preguntó con tono serio y el ceño fruncido.

-Lo… lo siento…- respondió. Una gota de sudor caía sobre su frente.

Se dieron cuenta que el adolescente los observaba.

-Hmn… Trunks, te presento a mi esposa Videl…-

-Mucho gusto, señorita- -

-Llámame Videl- le interrumpió- ¡Vaya! Sí que eres muy parecido a tu padre Vegeta.-lo miró fijamente- Ven, es por aquí…-

Trunks hizo caso omiso. Mientras caminaban hacia… algún lugar, su mente no paraba de divagar, cada vez más dudas surgían: "¿por qué esta mujer trabaja con mi padre?". La relación que tenía el saiyan con su padre era prácticamente nula. Pero a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, sabía a la perfección que Vegeta era un hombre insociable, retraído, frío y, por sobre todas las cosas, orgulloso. No había sido capaz de relacionarse con su propio hijo pero ahora resultaba ser lo suficientemente comunicativo como para organizar una empresa de semejante magnitud. ¿Es que acaso había cambiado? ¿Se habría vuelto un hombre bueno?

Ingresaron a una habitación en penumbra. En el fondo, varias pantallas y debajo de ellas unos enormes teclados. Se aproximaron. En la imagen podía verse al nuevo androide destruyendo la ciudad.

-Es más fuerte que el anterior- escuchó decir a Videl.

-No te preocupes. Trunks irá a pelear- escuchó la voz de un hombre por detrás.

Se voltearon. Era Vegeta.

-Pa… papá…- dijo Trunks totalmente asombrado.

A su mente llegó un flash de cuando _él era pequeño: estaba solo y llorando_. Gruñó.

-Está bien, Sr. Vegeta, iré yo a pelear con el androide…- se apresuró Gohan.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, ¿oíste? Eres de los pocos guerreros fuertes que quedan y no voy a permitir que te provoques más heridas. ¿Está claro?- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, señor…- le contestó.

Trunks estaba furioso. No podía creer lo cobarde que era su padre al esconderse allí y no pelear. Y para colmo le daba órdenes a Gohan, el cual acataba sin más.

-¡¿Por qué me llamaste?!- gritó Trunks mirando hacia abajo. El cabello le tapaba los ojos.

-Necesito que pelees con los androides…- le respondió Vegeta.

El joven se quedó en silencio. En ese momento deseaba mandar todo al diablo. Es verdad que le preocupaba la vida de los habitantes de Ciudad Púrpura y realmente quería eliminar al androide, pero odiaba la actitud de su padre, aquel "necesito que pelees…". Era sólo eso, lo necesitaba para su cometido, y nada más.

Todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Trunks, ¿irás, verdad?- preguntó Videl con suavidad.

Otra vez, silencio. Vegeta cerró y volvió a abrir sus ojos. Volteó hacia atrás.

-Reo… Debes ir- ordenó.

De la oscuridad apareció una joven. Rengueaba y tenía vendas en sus muñecas, en un muslo y en un tobillo. Llevaba una especie de traje de color azul oscuro y blanco, muy ajustado, sin mangas y terminaba un poco antes de sus rodillas. Trunks notó que era menor que él. Tenía el cabello azulado y largo con una cinta roja por encima. Sus ojos, amplios y radiantes, tenían el mismo tono de su pelo. Tuvo otro flash: esta vez recordó el rostro de su madre._ Bulma sonriéndole, Bulma preocupada, Bulma regalándole un guiño. _Sus ojos brillaron.

-Está bien. Iré…- dijo el joven con decisión.

Se abrió una compuerta sobre el techo para que Trunks pudiera salir de allí. Alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el androide. Vegeta y la niña se retiraron sin mediar palabra, dejando a Gohan y Videl solos controlando la situación.

…

El androide lucía realmente entretenido destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino, hasta que oyó a alguien tocar suelo. Lo miró.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Oye, niño! ¿Qué no te has escondido aún?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Trunks no respondió.

-Hmph… ¡Que aburrido!- añadió.

Iba a darse la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo cuando de pronto sintió que el joven se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. Trunks lo golpeó con su puño de lleno en el rostro pero el gesto del androide no se inmutó. Abrió los ojos. El androide lo tomó de la cabeza con su mano derecha y lo jaló hacia arriba. Su mano era tan grande y su brazo tan musculoso que simplemente se trataba de levantar una hoja del suelo. Con su brazo libre comenzó a golpearlo también en el centro del rostro, casi devolviéndole lo que había hecho. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Gohan golpeando con el puño sobre uno de los teclados -¡Debo ir a ayudarlo!-

Ambos lo miraban a través de las pantallas.

-Gohan… ¡por favor, no lo hagas!- le suplicó Videl con sus ojos entrecerrados y llevándose una mano hacia el rostro.

…

El androide continuaba golpeándolo. De repente, un aura de color dorado comenzó a rodear a Trunks. Abrió sus ojos que habían virado al verde. Tomó fuertemente la mano con la que había estado propinándole puñetazos. El androide se asombró de que la estaba presenciando.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- comenzó a gritar Trunks mientras una bola de energía se formaba en aquel lazo entre su brazo y el de aquella máquina.

Volvió a gritar y la arrojó hacia el perfil de su adversario. La intensa luz no dejó ver lo que sucedía hasta que se disipó: el cuerpo de pie y la cabeza destrozada rodando sobre el suelo.

…

Vegeta sintió el ki de Trunks incrementarse exponencialmente. Se detuvo y luego siguió su camino.

…

Cuando Gohan y Videl se enteraron que Trunks se mudaría solo a la ciudad no dudaron en invitarlo a vivir a su casa. Al principio el joven se sintió avergonzado pero, luego de varias insistencias, la pareja logró convencerlo.

La casa era realmente grande, estaba pintada en tonos blanco y rojo y, por supuesto, llevaba el logo de la Corporación Cápsula. Por dentro también era muy amplia. La sala de estar estaba decorada con cuadros pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la enorme biblioteca que llegaba hasta el techo. Se notaba que ambos estaban muy bien formados. Trunks quedó fascinado.

Videl se encargó de preparar la cena. Tuvo que cocinar más de lo que acostumbraba puesto que esta vez tenía a 2 saiyan que alimentar…

Cenaron en paz.

…

-Gracias por la comida, Señorita… digo, Videl… Estaba delicioso- dijo sosteniéndose la barriga.

-No es nada, Trunks…- le contestó- Nosotros deberíamos agradecerte… Pudiste derrotar al androide en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…-

-Pues… Al principio no fue tan sencillo, pero luego saqué fuerzas y pude atacarlo…-

-Casi te conviertes en super saiyajin…- se unió Gohan.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque estuvimos observándote desde la pantalla. Seguramente si sigues combatiendo podrás convertirte con facilidad… Vegeta me ordenó que me encargue de tu entrenamiento…-

-¿Mi padre te lo pidió?-

-Así es…-

Trunks agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no se encarga él mismo de hacerlo?- preguntó molesto.

Videl lo miró preocupada.

-Pero, ¿para qué quieres al gruñón de tu padre? ¡Si me tienes a mí!... Jajajajaajaja…- rió rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie lo acompañó en la risa. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

-Desde que llegué me he estado cuestionando muchas cosas que no puedo comprender… Como esa chica que apareció en la tarde. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso debo pensar que mi padre ha caído tan bajo como para enviar a una niña a pelear?-

-Te refieres a Reo…- dijo Videl- Cuando Gohan y yo comenzamos a pelear contra los androides todo iba muy bien… Pero luego se hicieron más fuertes. Yo simplemente no podía siquiera tocarlos y Gohan… bueno… con su accidente…-

Trunks abrió los ojos y prestó atención.

-Fue entonces cuando Vegeta apareció con Reo… La verdad es que no se sabe mucho sobre ella. Tiene… un carácter bastante especial…-

Trunks frunció el ceño.

-Eso no justifica que envíe a una niña a arriesgar su vida…- fue interrumpido.

-No la subestimes, Trunks. Ya verás de lo que es capaz…- dijo Gohan seriamente.

…

-Trunks. Subiendo la escalera tienes el baño. Dejé algunas toallas preparadas. Y al finalizar el pasillo tienes tu habitación.- explicó amablemente Videl.

-Muchas gracias- respondió el joven.

-¡Por favor! Siéntete como en tu casa…-

Subió las escaleras y antes de llegar al sanitario vio la puerta entreabierta de, aparentemente, una habitación. Algo lo llevó a asomarse y mirar. Encendió la luz. Las paredes eran de color rosado, había un pequeño escritorio, una biblioteca y una cama simple cubierta en su totalidad por muñecos y otros juguetes.

"Aquí vive alguien más… ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?" pensó.

…

Ya dentro de la tina, Trunks pudo relajarse después de una tarde agotadora. El vapor se elevaba y creaba una neblina que apenas dejaba ver el techo.

_-Reo… Debes ir.-_

Recordó a su padre decir. Y allí apareció ella. "¿Quién será?" pensó. Memorizó su aspecto. "Me recuerda… a mi madre".

_Bulma sonriéndole._

"Mamá…".

_-No la subestimes, Trunks. Ya verás de lo que es capaz…-_

Le avisó Gohan.

"Todo esto es muy extraño…"


	3. Reo La Pelea Determinante

Va el segundo! Veremos qué sucede…

Un poco más de misterio… Pronto iremos dilucidando.

AGREGUÉ UNOS DETALLES.

* * *

**Reo. La Pelea Determinante.**

-Trunks, terminemos por hoy. Mañana comienzas las clases y no quiero que estés muy agotado…- dijo Gohan algo agitado y secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla blanca.

Llevaba unos shorts grises y una musculosa naranja: el color que le recordaba a su padre. Por supuesto, el logo de la Corporación Cápsula del lado izquierdo.

-Está bien…- contestó Trunks sonriendo.

Sí que estaba cansado. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro… y apenas se trataba del primero. Vestía el mismo conjunto que su maestro puesto que se trataba de ropa especial para ejercitarse, hecha por su abuelo.

-Refréscate un poco y vayamos a casa…- lo escuchó decir.

Entrenaban en una cápsula de gravedad pues era el método preferido por Vegeta. Había varias de ellas en caso que alguna fallara o simplemente fuese destruida. Videl las había ubicado estratégicamente dentro de una especie de hibernadero. Su teoría se justificaba en que, si bien la temperatura era mayor que en el exterior, las plantas y árboles que allí crecían otorgarían todo el oxígeno posible y necesario para reponerse luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Cuando le presentó la idea a Vegeta por primera vez, a éste le pareció una tontería pero no creyó que fuera un estorbo así que simplemente se lo permitió. Nunca aceptó lo realmente útil que había resultado, y menos aún agradeció o reconoció el trabajo de la joven.

Trunks salió y caminó algunos metros por el exterior. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Provenía de otra cápsula cercana. No era ki, tampoco sonidos puesto que las paredes de la misma eran aislantes a ambos. Se aproximó a unas de las ventanas circulares mirando a través. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su padre y a Reo dentro. Al parecer también habían finalizado su entrenamiento y mientras Vegeta apagaba la máquina, Reo le hablaba apoyada a un lado del teclado. Le sonreía. Los quedó observando unos segundos. Hubiese dado lo que sea por escuchar esa conversación. Cuando vio que Vegeta se volteaba para salir de la cápsula, se alejó rápidamente.

…

Dentro de la cabina principal, Trunks se encontró con Videl que estaba trabajando en una de las grandes pantallas. Siempre se sintió atraído hacia el diseño de tecnología pero sin embargo su mente se ocupaba en algo más, esta vez.

-Videl, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Soy toda oídos…- dijo sin alejar sus manos del teclado.

-Es que… acabo de ver a Reo entrenando con mi padre…-

-Sí…-

-¿No crees que pueda ser muy exigente con ella? Hasta a mí me daría miedo pelear contra él…-

Dejó de escribir. Volteó su rostro.

-Ella te preocupa, ¿verdad?- preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados y una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- se ruborizó- ¡Claro que no! Simplemente no dejo de pensar que es tan sólo una niña y… no creo que mi padre sea muy sutil…-

-¡Hasta ahora no hemos recibido quejas de su parte! Así que no hay que temer…- se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

…

Era su primer día de clases, ¡y ya llegaba tarde!. "¡El profesor me va a regañar!" pensó Trunks. Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela. "¿Por qué me pasa esto? Si preparé todo con tiempo…". Su mochila con todo lo necesario, su uniforme compuesto por una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, y la alarma… sólo que olvidó activarla. "¡Maldición!". Llegó hasta el salón y escuchó al profesor hablando así que tocó a la puerta y tímidamente abrió la puerta.

-… y será su nueva compañera…- presentó el profesor.

Lo miró de lleno y Trunks se sintió intimidado. Le hizo un gesto de espera que el muchacho comprendió. El salón era pequeño, con unos amplios ventanales que daban al patio. Había unos veinte alumnos aproximadamente. Cerró la puerta y se paró de espaldas a ella. Se encontró con que estaban presentando… a Reo. "¿Qué? ¿También vendrá a esta escuela?".

-Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?- se escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

La peliazul no pudo reconocer de dónde provenía la cuestión pero de todas maneras decidió contestar.

-Tengo 14 años.-

Era la primera vez que Trunks le escuchaba hablar.

-Reo tiene un coeficiente intelectual alto y le fue permitido adelantar algunos años. Quizás esta vez también pueda hacerlo…- añadió el profesor.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una genio…!- dijo una chica de cabello rubio en el último asiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde están tus modales? Es nueva aquí… Lo menos que podrías hacer es ser amable con ella.- la detuvo Trunks con valentía.

Todas las miradas apuntaron a él. El profesor aclaró su garganta.

-Él es Trunks Briefs y, junto con Reo, será su nuevo compañero.-

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Briefs? Me suena… - -Claro, es el hijo del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula…- -Whoah… Que afortunado.- -Debe tener mucho dinero…- -Es muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?- -¡Debo tener una cita con él!-

-¡Silencio!- dijo en voz alta el profesor marcando su autoridad –Por favor, siéntense. Empezaremos con la clase…-

…

-Gohan, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?- preguntó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien, señor. Obedece todas las órdenes que le doy.-

-Debes exigirle al máximo, ¿quedó claro?-

-Por supuesto. De hecho, en la batalla pasada casi logra convertirse en super saiyajin…-

-Hmph... Sí, lo sé. Pude sentirlo. Por esa razón no debes ser condescendiente con él.- deshizo el nudo de sus brazos- ¿Y Reo cómo se encuentra?- relajó su expresión.

-Mejor, señor. En cuestión de dos o tres días estará totalmente recuperada.-

-Debo verlos pelear juntos.-

-Sí, señor.-

…

Faltaban 5 minutos para el recreo y el profesor había decidido darlos como descanso por el buen comportamiento. Las chicas rodearon a Trunks de inmediato, casi acosándolo. Le hacían miles de preguntas que él no comprendía porque simplemente no prestaba atención. Por un hueco entre las jóvenes pudo ver a Reo sentada aún y sin nadie con quien hablar. Sintió lástima por ella, se levantó y se dispuso a su lado. Las demás lo miraban estupefactas.

Trunks pudo notar como la joven tenía vendada la muñeca derecha aún. Miró hacia abajo, incluso donde terminaba la falda gris de su uniforme, y las otras ya no estaban.

-Oye, Reo… ¿Me recuerdas? Soy…- fue interrumpido.

-Ya lo sé. Eres el hijo de Vegeta.- respondió instantáneamente. Como si no quisiera escucharlo hablar.

-E-eh… Sí. Lo que… quería decirte es que… si quieres puedes almorzar conmigo…- propuso apenado.

Antes que ella pudiera contestar, se escuchó un beep-beep proveniente del reloj en su brazo izquierdo.

-Trunks. Nos están llamando. Ambos debemos presentarnos en la inmediatez.- su expresión seria.

Se levantó y salió del salón.

-Es… ¡Espérame! ¿Adónde vas?- le gritó el saiyan.

La clase entera quedó pasmada.

…

No podían llamar la atención de las personas así que Reo optó con inteligencia bajar por el ascensor. Trunks la acompañaba. Ella, un paso adelante dándole la espalda. Él, un paso atrás.

Silencio incómodo.

-Reo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- agachó la cabeza.

-Dime…-

-Yo… Mi padre me dejó a cuidado de mis abuelos cuando era pequeño y por esa razón lo conozco muy poco. En cambio, tú… eem… Ayer los vi cuando acabaron de entrenar y me pareció que debes llevarte muy bien con él… Digo, por la forma en que le conversabas y le sonreías…- relató pestañeando constantemente.

-Estabas espiándome…- dijo sin girarse.

-¿Huh? No, yo no…- no tuvo justificación para ello.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Corrieron hacia la salida. Sobre la calle los esperaban Gohan y Videl en el auto. Subieron y el coche tomó vuelo.

Ya dentro, la pareja les contó lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Apareció un nuevo androide. Es más fuerte que el anterior. El Dr Maki no para de perfeccionarse… Por esa razón los llamé a ambos. Dos es más que uno y no quiero arriesgar su estado físico tan pronto.- describió Gohan.

…

Para entonces los ciudadanos ya habían logrado refugiarse. Pero este androide era diferente… no sólo porque tenía aspecto de mujer sino porque además no tenía como objetivo asesinar personas sino buscar al guerrero de cabello alilado. Tenía el cabello gris, largo hasta la cadera, ojos azules y piel blanca. Y el traje característico de los androides que venía construyendo el Dr Maki, sólo que ella llevaba la playera anudada a la cintura, mostrando su ombligo como signo femenino. Su tarea era encontrar a ese nuevo saiyajin que había aparecido a enfrentarlos.

…

Dentro del auto, los jóvenes iban sentados atrás. Reo, mirando a través del vidrio. Trunks, observándola de reojo. Pudo notar que veía hacia aquellas casas que se encontraban desprotegidas ante un posible ataque.

-Reo... Vives con tus padres, ¿verdad?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Vivo sola.- contestó sin dejar de mirar la ciudad.

-¿Eh? ¿Sola? ¿Es que no tienes ningún pariente?-

-No.-

Trunks se sintió avergonzado por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Pero… Un tutor debes tener…-

-Tu padre.-

-¿Mi… mi padre es tu tutor?- fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me miras todo el tiempo? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué?- lo desafió cara a cara esta vez, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz alto lo cual hizo que Gohan y Videl la escucharan. Respetuosamente la ignoraron.

-Lo… lo siento. Es que…-

"Eres muy misteriosa" pensó decirle… pero no.

-… me recuerdas a mi madre.- contestó con la mirada baja y sonriendo.

Reo abrió los ojos asombrada. Sus ojos azules. Unos segundos.

-Eres un tonto…- esquivó la mirada.

Trunks rió.

…

Bajaron del auto a una distancia prudencial. Gohan, a la cabeza.

-Escúchenme bien. No subestimen al androide, es más fuerte que el anterior. Deben atacarlo en forma conjunta.-

-Ni más ni menos que trabajo en equipo…- añadió Videl a su lado.

Trunks se sentía nervioso. No por miedo a ser vencido, sino más bien por verse incapaz de proteger a Reo a la vez que pelear con el nuevo enemigo. Se creía responsable por ello. Era consciente que resultaría más difícil.

-Bien…- escuchó decir a Reo con una expresión totalmente determinada y… confiada.

-Perfecto. Nos vamos. Estaremos observándolos a través de las pantallas.- dijo la joven de cabello negro justo antes que ambos tomaran vuelo perdiéndose en el firmamento.

…

El androide pudo predecir que ambos guerreros iban a aparecer.

-Con que aquí estás… ¡Ah! Y viniste acompañado…- saludó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Se acarició el cabello.

-Ggrrr… ¿Por qué siguen atacando a personas inocentes? ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¡Dímelo!- cuestionó Trunks enfurecido a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Hmmm… ¡Que malos modales!-arqueó sus cejas- Justamente estaba buscándote a ti… El "nuevo" que comenzó a desafiarnos…-

Trunks no cesaba de gruñir. Tenía el puño alzado y éste le temblaba. Reo pudo notarlo y se aproximó a él.

-Yo te cubro…- le susurró.

El joven cambió su actitud a eterna confusión. No podía permitir que ella saliese herida nuevamente. Sin pensarlo, lo atacó lanzándole una bola de energía desde donde se encontraba, pero el androide logró imitarlo devolviéndole lo mismo pero con mayor magnitud. Ambos poderes chocaron en el centro hasta que aquel proveniente del androide logró superarlo y llegó hasta donde Trunks y Reo. La luz cubrió todo el lugar y el suelo tembló. Una vez que se disipó, ambos se levantaron del suelo, rasguñados en varias partes de su cuerpo y con sus prendas bastante estropeadas. Pero no iban a darse por vencidos, debían contraatacar. El muchacho volvió a lanzarle una esfera de energía y el androide repitió lo hecho anteriormente. Sabía que no era suficiente. Iba a volver a ocurrir lo mismo, y lo único que lograrían era dañarse cada vez más. De pronto, Reo antepuso su cuerpo protegiendo a Trunks a la vez que le daba espacio para arremeter.

-¡Reo! ¡No, no lo hagas!- gritó.

Sus fuerzas estaban contenidas en mantenerse de pie y proteger a Trunks. Sus brazos estaban levantados y cruzados delante de su rostro para crear una especie de escudo. Sus rodillas temblaban. Sus pies se enterraban en la tierra.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo ya!- intentó que comprendiera la prioridad de la situación.

Logró hacerlo pues Trunks se concentró en su ataque, desvió la dirección y, teniendo a la androide totalmente entretenida en destruir a Reo, llegó hasta donde ella. El robot no llegó a pronunciar palabra cuando vio que al final sería eliminada. La luz la cubrió y su cuerpo se hizo trizas.

…

Ambos habían regresado a la Corporación Cápsula. Él cargaba a Reo entre sus brazos, la cual había quedado inconsciente a causa de las heridas.

…

Reo se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más resistente y por esa razón ya se la veía mucho mejor en la noche. Trunks se había quedado a cuidarla desde que llegaron. Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido y estaba determinado en compensar su error. A cada instante le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo, le traía agua y comida, incluso se quedaba a ver televisión con ella. En ese momento, miraban las noticias. El joven prestaba atención en el 'no-saber' por parte de las personas acerca de la situación con los androides. Pudo entender que ellos no sabían quién o quiénes los salvaban cada vez. Algunos periodistas intentaban investigar pero nunca lo lograban. Fue entonces cuando pudo deducir por sí mismo que otro de los fines de la Corporación era el mantener en secreto sus identidades. Era obligación actuar como ciudadanos normales.

Reo también escuchaba atentamente. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados en señal de concentración. Sus cabellos algo alborotados.

_-Reo tiene un coeficiente intelectual alto y le fue permitido adelantar algunos años. Quizás esta vez también pueda hacerlo…-_

Había dicho el profesor. "¿Por qué está aquí?" pensó Trunks. Sostenía un plato vacío en sus manos.

_Reo conversando y sonriéndole a Vegeta._

"¿Lo hace por mi padre…?".

-Oye, Reo… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué peleas contra los androides?- agachó la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-Es que… el profesor dijo que eres una chica muy inteligente.-pestañeó- podrías ser o hacer lo que tú quieras. Y sin embargo, estás aquí…-

-¿Y tú por qué lo haces?- era su costumbre responder con otra pregunta. Lo vio de reojo.

-¿Eh?- la miró- Bueno, es que no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas… ¡Debe venir de sangre! Todos los saiyajin debemos ser así… jajaja…- rió con los ojos cerrados y rascándose detrás de la cabeza con una mano libre.

La adolescente se reincorporó sentándose en la camilla.

-Hmm… No lo creo. No todos somos iguales…- volvió su mirada al televisor.

El joven la miró atentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con… 'somos'?- cuestionó casi teniendo una premonición sobre la respuesta.

-Yo tengo sangre saiyajin… igual que tú.- realmente oyó decir.

Aflojó su mano y el plato cayó de lleno al suelo.


End file.
